


Hunger

by Sassybutt0216



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), spider man - Fandom
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im going to hell for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassybutt0216/pseuds/Sassybutt0216
Summary: Peter Parker/ Aunt MayI am going to hell for writing this.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE PLOT! I am sorry if this is terrible. This is my first smut piece. I am going to hell for writing this. Peter is going to have sexual knowledge in this story. Enjoy!

Taking a shower after the long day fighting with the Avengers was the best feeling in the world. To wash off the dirt of the day, the blood from the battle. It was something that I never got used to. Once I was all clean I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stood in the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and then walked into my room. I dried off and started looking through my clothes to find an outfit for the day. 

"Peter where were you last..." Aunt May said opening the door. 

This would have been a normal thing but I was standing there naked as the day I was born. 

"I am so sorry." She said turning around. "I should have knocked." 

"It's okay. Let me just put my towel back on." I said rushing around and grabbing my towel. I secured it on my waist before telling her it was okay to turn back around. When she turned around I could see that her cheeks were pink. She was embarrassed. 

"I just wanted to know if you came home last night?" She said crossing her arms across her chest. The way that she crosses her arms my her breast pop even more out of her tank top then what they are. It made me want to go over there and plant kisses on them, to suck her nipples, to see her wither underneath me.

"Peter are you listing to me?" She asked me. 

"What?" I asked walking towards her. At this point, my cock has complete control over my body. I have no idea what I am doing. All I know is I need to know if her lips are a soft as they look. I bring her into my arms and crash my lips onto hers. At first, she stiffens to my touch but the more I massage my lips to hers the more she seems to be liking it. After a few minutes, I trace my tongue across her lips begging for entrance she is more than willing. She moves her arms to run them down my bare chest. 

"You are wearing too much clothing. I feel underdressed," I told her grabbing the edge of her shirt and pulling it off her body. I look down and bring my hand to squeeze one of her breasts. I moved my lips to be attached to her neck. I move to give her little love bites all down her neck. I did not care if I leave marks. She could remember that I made her tremble underneath me. I reached back and unhooked her bra. I moved the straps down slowly teasing her. 

"Peter. Stop teasing me." She moaned underneath me. 

I smirked and took off her bra. I let it fall to the floor. I looked at her for a second before taking her right nipple in my mouth and sucking on it. While giving her right nipple attention with my mouth, I took her left breast in my hand and squeezed it. After giving her right breast attention I moved over to her left breast. I ran my hand down her flat stomach to the edge of the jeans that she was wearing. I quickly undid them and pulled them down her legs. Once her pants were off I kissed down her stomach. I stopped right before I got to her panties. I stood up and picked her up. I carried her over to my bed and laid her on it. I quickly climbed on top of her and brought her into another kiss. 

She moved her hands down my chest. She undid the towel and ran her hand down the length of my cock. I groaned against her mouth before breaking the kisses and kissing down her body. I gave special attention to each of her breasts before kissing down her stomach. When I got down to her panties I ran two fingers over her covered slit. I could already feel how wet she was. 

"Are you wet for me?" I asked her grabbing her panties in my teeth and moving them down her legs. 

"God yes." She whimpered. 

I smirked as I kissed up the one side of her leg not going anywhere near her cunt. I did the same thing to the other side before running my tongue down her slit. I smirked as I felt her hip buckle. She tasted amazing. I need to lap up all of her juices. After a little while, I parted her lips and sucked on her bud. Her hand automatically went to the back of my head. The way that she started to buckle her hips more I could tell that she was about to orgasm. I inserted one finger inside her and curled it trying to hit her g spot. Once I hit it I added another finger. At this point, she was a goner. I could feel her clenching around my finger. I picked up the pace of sucking on her clit and fingering her, In seconds she had cum all over my face. I stayed down there a little longer licking up as much as her juices as I could. When I was done I got up off my knees and moved up to kisses her. 

She reached down and started to stroke my cock. It was so hard at this point. I have not wanted to fuck someone as bad as I wanted to fuck her. "Your turn." She said flipping me over and straddling my legs. She ran her hand up and down and rubbed my pre-cum around the tip. She made eye contact with me before licking my tip and sucking on the head. I moaned as she started to deep throat my cock. I moved my hands to her hair thrusting my hips up. She reached up and cupped my balls. I was so close to cumming when she took her mouth off my cock with a soft popping sound. She smirked as she kissed her way back up to my mouth. I brought her face up to mine in a hungry kiss. I kissed her like I was starving and she was the last person on this planet. 

I used this time to flip her over on her back a spread her legs wide. I break the kiss and guiding my cock to her entrance. I rubbed it up and down her slit getting all of her juices on the head of my cock. "Do you want my cock auntie?" I asked teasing him. 

"Yes." She whimpered. 

"Yes, what?" I growled back at her. 

"Yes, I want your cock." She screamed as I entered her in one movement. 

As I was buried all the way in her I started moving slowly by taking myself almost all the way out and slamming back into her. It was the best feeling in the world being buried in my aunt. I set the pace slow at first and then speed up. I grab her leg and put it on top of my shoulder to go even deeper. The way that she is squeezing my cock I could tell that she was close. I speed up and hit her g-spot and brought my hand down where we were connected to rub her bud. Not a moment later I slam into her one more time before spilling my seed in her. I pull out of her and move my body off of her to lay beside her. 

"That was fantastic." She said breathlessly. 

"Does that mean I can skip school for round two?" I asked her. 

"No, but you can help me take a shower to clean up." She said getting up and walking over to the bathroom. 

You did not have to tell me twice.


End file.
